The Return of Melissa Stone
by xvintagexdreams
Summary: About When Melissa Stone comes back and She tries to get Tony. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

The Return of Melissa Stone  
  
~Prologue~  
  
A woman was sitting at her vanity table brushing her curly brown hair.  
  
"Melissa?"  
  
She sighed and put her brush down as her husband called her from the other room. She walked into the living room where he was reading the morning newspaper.  
  
"What is it Grover?"  
  
"Can you get me some coffee darling?"  
  
"Of course." She said disgusted that her husband called her for that.  
  
When she entered the kitchen, Melissa noticed there was no coffee made. Banging the coffee can on the counter she made some. Looking around, she made a mental note of what she had to do that day.  
  
The dishes.  
  
Cook dinner.  
  
Wash the windows.  
  
The list could go on and on.  
  
Picking up a coffee cup, she filled it and took it to Grover.  
  
"Here's your coffee darling."  
  
"I'm sorry Melissa, I don't have time. See you tonight."  
  
"Are you going to be home for dinner?"  
  
"Probably. Just cook something, I'll eat it when I get home." He said and kissed Melissa goodbye.  
  
She smiled weakly at him and turned her attention to cleaning the table. Picking up the paper, a section fell to the ground. Sighing heavily she picked it up. She did a double take and looked at the picture of a man. She smiled and went into the kitchen to write her husband a letter. She skimmed the article and caught pieces of the man's last mission to outer space.  
  
After finishing the letter she read it to herself.  
  
Dear Grover,  
I'm going to Cocoa Beach for a few days to talk to Mrs. Bellows.  
I may visit some other people while I am there. No need to worry  
Darling, I will be home in a few days. I love you.  
  
P.S. I will call from the Bellows' or the base.  
  
Your loving wife,  
Melissa  
  
She smiled and approved of the letter. Looking back at the newspaper article and the picture of the man, she smiled. She wasn't truly going to Cocoa Beach to see Mrs. Bellows, but to visit her ex-fiancé Tony Nelson. Grabbing her purse and a suitcase from the closet she left the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Hundreds of miles away in Cocoa Beach Florida Tony Nelson and his wife Jeannie were sleeping peacefully, neither of them knowing that the next few months they would be living through hell.  
  
At 6:13 Jeannie woke up and had a feeling of uneasiness. Looking next to her, she watched her husband sleep. After a few moments of silence Jeannie cuddled closer to Tony and felt him place a kiss on her bare shoulder. She smiled and fell asleep. Nothing could ruin her life.  
  
Or so she thought......... 


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1  
  
"Jeannie? Darling?"  
  
Tony woke up around seven o'clock and after he took a shower and changed he was going to be late.  
  
"Jeannie" he called again, lightly shaking her awake.  
  
"What is it Anthony?"  
  
"Could you blink me to work? I'm going to be late."  
  
"Of course darling." she said and sat up.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
"A goodbye kiss." she said smiling.  
  
Tony smiled back and kissed her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"And a good morning kiss."  
  
Rolling his eyes he kissed her again.  
  
"Okay are you ready now?"  
  
"Yes." she said and folded her arms and blinked.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Come on Jeannie."  
  
"I am trying master."  
  
"Well, try again."  
  
Again Jeannie folded her arms and blinked.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"I'll just go. are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I will be fine." She reassured him and waited until she heard the car start and Tony drive away before she got up. Jeannie walked into the bathroom and all of a sudden felt sick.  
  
After getting sick, Jeannie went to the sink and looked in the mirror. She looked alright. Her eyes weren't blood shot, no dark circles under her eyes, and her face wasn't pale. But she still felt sick.  
  
Turning on the water, Jeannie's stomach wasn't agreeing with her. After getting sick a second time she washed her face and walked into the living room. As soon as she sat down, the phone rang. Not wanted to get up she blinked. But of course nothing happened.  
  
Getting up, she got the phone on the fifth ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jeannie? It's me. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
She smiled as she heard her husbands voice on the other side.  
  
"Well, I think I might be getting the flu. But I will be alright."  
  
"Okay, well take it easy today. I'll be home early tonight. Do you want me to pick anything up for you?"  
  
"No. It's okay."  
  
"Well if you're sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
Tony sighed and rubbed his head.  
  
"Okay darling see you tonight."  
  
"Okay, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Jeannie."  
  
They said their goodbyes and Jeannie hung up the phone.  
  
Still feeling sick, Jeannie went back into the bedroom and got into bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Passengers, please put on your safety belts as we near the end of our flight. We hope you enjoyed the trip and have a good time in Florida."  
  
Melissa watched as the flight attendent hung up the speaker and went behind a curtain.  
  
"Buisness or pleasure?"  
  
Melissa jumped as the man next to her touched her arm.  
  
"A little of both."  
  
"Oh I see. If you have any free time you should go on a NASA tour."  
  
"I think I will." She said and looked him over. "Do you work at NASA?"  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact I do."  
  
Melissa smiled and extened her hand.  
  
"My name is Melissa Stone, my father used to be the general."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember you. You were engaged to Tony Nelson right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, well I hope you're happy with your husband now."  
  
"I. . . yes, I guess I am. How is Tony?"  
  
"Wonderful, he's a lucky man. He has a wonderful wife."  
  
"Oh, he's married?"  
  
"Yeah, for about two years now."  
  
Her smile faded.  
  
"I see, what's her name?"  
  
"Jeannie."  
  
Melissa thought she was going to faint. This couldn't possibly be the Jeannie that was in Tony's house after his shuttle mission could it? Her anger started to get the best of her.  
  
"Do they have any children?"  
  
"No, not yet anyway."  
  
Melissa nodded. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get her Tony back. 


	3. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
Tony Nelson was at his desk when a familiar man walked in.  
  
"Hey Tony."  
  
"Oh hey Roger."  
  
"Are you and Jeannie ready for tonight?"  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, we were going dancing remember? And I was supposed to introduce you to Kathleen."  
  
"I'm sorry Roger, but I don't think Jeannie is feeling very well today."  
  
Looking a little disappointed, Roger nodded his understanding and walked to the door.  
  
"Okay, well, I'll call before I go pick Kathy up."  
  
"Sounds good." Tony said and he went back to the report he was writing.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeannie was miserable.  
  
She couldn't help but cry. She wanted to call Tony but she knew he was busy so she called on her mother.  
  
All of a sudden her mother was standing on the other side of the couch, her back to Jeannie. Looking around the house, Jemma turned and saw her daughter.  
  
"Jeannie, my darling daughter!" She said happily and walked around to the other side.  
  
"Oh mamma, I am sick!" Jeannie said and started to cry again.  
  
"Well that's nothing to cry about." Jemma said as she pulled her daughter into a small hug.  
  
"I can not help it mamma, I just feel like crying."  
  
Her mother patted her back and moved her slightly off her so she could see her face.  
  
"Jeannie? Is there a possibility that you are pregnant?"  
  
"With a baby?"  
  
"Of course with a baby."  
  
She had never really thought of it before. Could she possibly become a mother?  
  
"Well, there is always a possibility mamma, I am married." Jeannie said matter-of-factly.  
  
Jemma put her hand on her daughter's stomach and closed her eyes.  
  
Jeannie watched her mother intently waiting for her to open her eyes.  
  
When she did, a big smile crossed her face.  
  
"Oh Jeannie! My precious daughter." She said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Mamma, what is it?"  
  
"Baby, you're going to have a baby!"  
  
Jeannie's face showed nothing but happiness at the news and she hugged her mother tightly.  
  
She was so happy.  
  
~*~  
  
"What is going on? Why are we stopping?"  
  
Melissa was in the backseat of a cab going to Cape Kennedy when they got stuck in traffic.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but it doesn't look like we will be moving for quite sometime."  
  
Sighing heavily, Melissa sat back in her seat and waited.  
  
About fifteen minutes later she arrived at the base. After getting her pass, Melissa made her way to Tony's office.  
  
"Excuse me miss."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can't go in there, that is for authorized personnel only. If you want to go on a tour..."  
  
Melissa stepped up to the secretary's desk and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Look, you must be new here, my name is Melissa Stone."  
  
The secretary looked confused then her face turned pale.  
  
"Oh miss Stone! I am very sorry, I was just doing my job, please go on."  
  
Melissa nodded and walked down the corridor to Tony's office.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes sir, you will have those new fuel ratios by tomorrow. I understand." Tony was on the phone with General Peterson when the door opened. Watching, Tony still talked to the general. "Yes sir, I will be there." He finished and hung up the phone as Melissa walked in.  
  
He was shocked that she was standing there.  
  
"Melissa!"  
  
"Hello Tony."  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked as she moved to sit on his desk.  
  
She put her hand on his face and looked seductively at him.  
  
"I'm here to tell you how wrong I was." She said and leaned in to kiss him.  
  
Tony stood up suddenly and almost brought Melissa to the floor. He didn't pay any attention to her; he just walked to the door and opened it to let her out. And standing there was Jeannie and Jemma. 


	4. Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
Jeannie's mouth dropped open in an expression of pure shock. Melissa Stone was with her husband. Jemma looked from her daughter to her son-in-law and back again. She had no idea who this woman was or why her daughter looked absolutely broken and her daughters husband looking pale. It didn't take long to put two and two together.  
  
"You...You creep!" Jemma yelled and took her daughter by the arm and lead her out of the office.  
  
Tony finally regained his voice and ran after them, leaving Melissa in the office alone.  
  
"Wait! Jeannie!"  
  
Tony was now running in the parking lot as he finally caught up with his wife, and a very unhappy mother-in-law.  
  
"She has nothing to say to you.....louse!"  
  
Tony chose to ignore Jemma.  
  
"Jeannie, it's not what you think."  
  
"Of course it's not master. It's never what I think." Jeannie said not looking at him.  
  
Tony opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted.  
  
"You're just getting tired of me and someone from your past has very conveniently ended up in your office with you alone! Who better to have an affair with." Jeannie added with a soft voice.  
  
He couldn't say anything for a moment. When he finally found his voice yet again he was a little sharper then he should have been.  
  
"How can you possibly think that I am having an affair with her?!"  
  
He got no response.  
  
"Jeannie, I love you. How can I possibly be getting tired of you? Don't you know how much I love you?"  
  
Jeannie looked into his eyes for the first time since storming out of the office. She saw no deception or lies in his eyes.  
  
"I am sorry Anthony. I love you too, I'm just upset." She said as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Jeannie." Tony said and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay."  
  
That just made it worse.  
  
Jemma was watching not very far away and decided it would be better if she took her daughter home so she could rest, more emotionally then physically.  
  
"Jeannie, what do you say about going home and resting for a while?"  
  
Jeannie nodded and Tony looked at them wondering why she would have to go home and rest she just got there.  
  
"Yes. I suppose that would be better mamma." She said and turned to Tony. "I love you. I will see you when you get home."  
  
With a blink from her mother the two were gone.  
  
That made Tony remember the trouble Jeannie had earlier with her powers.  
  
~*~  
  
Melissa watched from the window as the two made up and it made her furious. She would always go one step forward and two steps back.  
  
Not anymore. She was going to call on an old friend and get Jeannie away from Tony forever. 


	5. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
Jeannie felt just terrible about getting so emotional when she saw that black haired demon around her master, but she just couldn't help it.  
  
"Momma, when am I going to feel normal again?" Jeannie asked hopefully  
  
"Not until the baby is born Jeannie." She said and went back to her work.  
  
Jeannie watched as her mother's expert hands made stitch after stitch in the pattern of a small blanket. It had been such a long time since she had been around another pregnant woman, Jeannie almost forgot how fun it was to prepare for one.  
  
"Now that is odd." Jemma said looking at the fabric, which was turning blue and pink.  
  
"What is momma?"  
  
"Well you see darling, the fabric is supposed to change color according to the gender of the child, but, well, this is going haywire." Jemma explained thoughtfully.  
  
"What does it mean? Do you have bad yarn?"  
  
"Oh no darling, I believe you will be having multiple children." She said happily.  
  
"Multiple? You mean more than one?!"  
  
"Yes, it is not that uncommon." Jemma said waving her hand.  
  
Jeannie could hardly breathe, half out of fear, half out of happiness. Half of her wondered how she and Tony could possibly love more then one child when only one takes a lot of love and care. Also they would need more and she would have to go though the birthing process more then once! One right after the other! But then she was thinking how wonderful it would be to see two children growing up together. The other would never have to be alone.  
  
Jemma noticed how her daughter was lost in thoughts.  
  
"Jeannie dear, what seems to be the problem?" She asked kindly and crossed the room to sit next to her on the couch.  
  
Jeannie told her mother about the worries she had for raising two children.  
  
"Well, it is not that difficult darling. You and your sister are almost like twins, I really wish you would have been. It would have been so much easier having two at a time then two not even a year apart."  
  
"And you and papa loved us both the same?"  
  
"Yes darling, we do not love one of you more then the other." Jemma said and went back to her knitting.  
  
Jeannie was thinking about all the wonderful things she and Tony could do and would be able to experience with two wonderful children.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"What? What is the matter Jeannie?"  
  
"I have not told Anthony that we are going to be parents yet!"  
  
Jemma just smiled and winked at her daughter.  
  
"I think you will be able to tell him soon darling. Ta." She said, blinked, and was gone.  
  
Jeannie cocked her head to the side wondering what her mother could have possibly ment when the door opened and Tony walked in. 


	6. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
"Anthony?" Jeannie called from the couch.  
  
Tony walked in and sat down next to his wife, unsure of how she was feeling.  
  
"I am sorry for getting angry with you today."  
  
"It's okay Jeannie I understand. But I would like to make it up to you. How would you like to go out tomorrow night, just the two of us?"  
  
'More like the four of us.' Jeannie thought to herself.  
  
"I would love that Anthony. But there is something I must tell you." She said and looked down at her fingers.  
  
"Sure sweetheart what is it?"  
  
"Well," She started but was rudely interrupted by the telephone.  
  
"Just a minute Jeannie." He said and stood to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh hello sir."  
  
Jeannie was upset that she couldn't tell her husband about their children. She figured he would not be on the phone long and she would be able to tell him soon.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes this is Melissa Stone, look Jeremy I need a favor."  
  
Melissa was standing in the middle of a hotel room talking quietly over the phone.  
  
' Anything you need Liz.' Came a soft male voice on the other end.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that. This will be the last thing I will ever ask of you."  
  
'The last? Too bad, I thought it would be nice working together again.'  
  
"Well after this we wont want to have any connection to each other, I can assure you."  
  
The voice was hesitant with its reply.  
  
'What is it you want exactly?'  
  
"I need to get rid of someone." She said roughly, making her point.  
  
'You mean you want me to kill?'  
  
"No, nothing like that, I just need someone out of the way for a while."  
  
'What for?'  
  
"Well, she has something I want."  
  
~*~  
  
"I will be there momentarily sir. Yes I understand. Yes sir, goodbye." Tony hung up the phone and grabbed his hat.  
  
"Anthony where are you going?"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, but the general needs me to do some testing." He said then saw the hurt in Jeannie's eyes.  
  
"Don't worry darling I will be back as soon as I can."  
  
"But I need to talk to you. Master, it's important."  
  
"Tell me when I get home, okay?"  
  
Jeannie sighed and nodded.  
  
"I'll see you when I get home. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." 


	7. Chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
Jeannie was outside to catch her breath and all the sudden a car came up and a man got out.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Yes, May I help you?"  
  
"Are you Mrs. Nelson?"  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"Well I'm an old friend of Tony."  
  
"Well Anthony did tell me we was going to have a guest."  
  
"Oh Well I not a guest. The thing is that Tony don't know I'm here and I don't want Tony to know I'm here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because me and Tony are still not as good friend as we were at one time."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Well how about you and me get to know each other better. Lets say lunch tomorrow."  
  
"I do not know. Anthony would not like me doing that without him knowing. But I guess it alright."  
  
"Good lets say about noon tomorrow. I come by here and pick you up."  
  
"OK"  
  
~*~  
  
The man walked back to his car which there was somebody in there with him and he started to drove off.  
  
"Well, what did she say?"  
  
"She said that she would."  
  
"Perfect, now all I need to catch her have lunch with another man that her own husband don't know."  
  
"I hope you know what you doing Melissa."  
  
"Oh I know. Trust me I know."  
  
~*~  
  
Tony was walking up to Dr. Bellows's office. And he overhear Dr. Bellows talking to someone.  
  
"Yes General Stone it will be wonderful you be back at NASA."  
  
Tony thought to himself.  
  
"Why is the General coming back to NASA."  
  
Tony decided to go ahead and knock and walked in.  
  
"General I have to go, talk to you later."  
  
"Dr. Bellows you want to see me."  
  
"Yes, Major. Sit down."  
  
"Doctor could we hurry this up. Jeannie was at home and she want to tell me something then you called and I rushed down here."  
  
"Yes well I was justing talking to General Stone."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well it seems that him and Melissa is coming back to Cocoa Beach for good."  
  
"Why are they coming back. I thought that Melissa married Glover."  
  
"The General said that her and Glover marriage failed and that she going to moved back here to Cocoa Beach with the General and the General is coming back to NASA."  
  
"I see. But Doctor what does have to with me."  
  
"Well I was thinking that you and Melissa has a past and I could see her just coming back to Cocoa Beach to get you back."  
  
"She was in my office this morning saying stuff about she made a mistake and want me back and then she kissed me and then Jeannie and her momma came in and saw Melissa and Jeannie knew who she was and ran out crying. But Dr. Bellows I love Jeannie and only Jeannie and I would never go back to Melissa."  
  
"Well I just want you to know Major."  
  
"Thank you but I really to get home to Jeannie she wasn't feeling good this morning and after this afternoon she still didn't feel good so I better go."  
  
"Alright Thank you for coming down Major. Tell Jeannie I hope she feel better."  
  
"I will sir." 


	8. Chapter7

Chapter 7  
  
"Jeannie I'm home."  
  
"Anthony, I am in the bedroom darling."  
  
"Sweetheart I'm sorry for leaving you like that."  
  
"Oh, It is alright I am so tired anyway."  
  
"Well what was you going to tell me?"  
  
"Oh it can wait, Master. I am to tired, can we talk about it in the morning?"  
  
Before Tony knew Jeannie was asleep. Tony was deep in thought.  
  
"Now what can she be hiding?"  
  
But without worrying he changed and went to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeannie was still sleeping when Tony got up. But he decided that she needed to get up so he shook her and she was mumbling somthing and Tony wanted to know what it was he just sat there and listen to her."  
  
"Master, the thing I wanted to tell you is..."  
  
She didn't finish what she was going to say. Tony was there wondering what she was hiding from him.  
  
"Jeannie"  
  
"Oh hello Darling. You let me oversleep."  
  
"Well you look so peaceful. How you feel this morning."  
  
"I feeling better than I was yesterday. But my powers still working though. Well that do not mean I can fixed you breakfast by hand."  
  
"Well Sweetheart I'm running late, so I just eat something at Cape Kennedy."  
  
"Do you have time to talk to me for a couple of minutes because I want to tell you something but I do not know how to tell you."  
  
"Well I have to be going. But, how about lunch and you can tell me then."  
  
"I can not do lunch I have an appointment."  
  
"Who with."  
  
"My mother."  
  
"Again. She was here yesterday."  
  
"Master!!! She is MY MOTHER!!!!"  
  
"I know she is Jeannie but she here all the time. I don't have time to argue I see you later."  
  
"Are you not going to give me a kiss."  
  
"Sure"  
  
They kiss and after Tony's car drove off. She ran into the bedroom in tears. She knew that she lied to Tony but he could not know about the man who came up last night. So without thinking about it anymore and went back to bed for awhile.  
  
~*~  
  
After awhile Jeannie got back up and took a shower and got dressed and there was a knock at the door. It was the man that was there yesterday.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Nelson"  
  
"Hello, I thought you said at noon."  
  
"Well you so beautiful I couldn't wait."  
  
"Well, I guess we can go earlier so I can have lunch with my husband."  
  
"Yes, I guess we can do that."  
  
"Let me get my purse. I going to suprise Anthony today."  
  
She got her purse and they drove off in his car.  
  
~*~  
  
Tony was working at his desk and was in thought about the fight that him and Jeannie had this morning.  
  
"Why did I do that to her. She didn't do anything. She needs to be with her mother when she don't have her powers. But why don't she have her powers."  
  
Then Major Roger Healey walks through the door.  
  
"Hi Tony."  
  
But Tony was too deep in thought about the fight.  
  
"Tony, are you here or in outer space."  
  
"Oh, hi Roger."  
  
"Tony what the matter with you. You been like this all morning. You was like this in the conference room this morning. And when Dr. Bellows tried to inform you about that mission in a couple of weeks and you weren't evening listen to him."  
  
"Well, me and Jeannie had a fight this morning and I kinda storm out the house angry and I know she was crying after I left."  
  
"Why was you too fighting?"  
  
"Because she had to something to tell me and she tried to tell me last night but then Dr. Bellows called and told me he had some test for me to do but then when I got there, all he want was me to know that Melissa and General Stone are here in Cocoa Beach to stay and to watch out. Then when I got home Jeannie was tired that she couldn't tell me what she going to say so we went to bed then this morning I let her oversleep and I was running late this morning and she want to tell me but I didn't have time to listen to her so I ask her to come here for lunch and she told me she was going with her mother and I blew up saying that her mother was there all the time and other stuff I don't even remember what I said but I know it hurt her."  
  
"Well maybe you should call her and tell her your sorry."  
  
"Maybe, well I do it after lunch because we have that meeting and I hope she forgives me."  
  
"Well, if I know Jeannie she couldn't stay mad at you forever."  
  
"Lets get going."  
  
~*~  
  
"Mrs. Nelson, what would you like to eat."  
  
"Call me Jeannie and I would like the chicken salad and baked potato."  
  
"You hear the lady."  
  
"Thank you for taking me out I haven't even eat this morning."  
  
"Well it was my pleasure."  
  
In the background there another man with a woman there with a camera.  
  
"Besure to get her and Johnny for me."  
  
"Sure thing Melissa."  
  
"Ok I see you later I have to go see a Major."  
  
"Bye Melissa."  
  
Back to Jeannie and the strange man.  
  
"Excuse me I did not even get your name."  
  
"My name is David." he said lying.  
  
"Oh what a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well here comes our food."  
  
"Oh good I staving."  
  
They sat there and eat. Then they paid for the food and left. But the man in the background was still there.  
  
"This is going to be so good catching a wife red hand." 


	9. Chapter8

Chapter 8  
  
Tony was in is office about to called Jeannie when Melissa walked in.  
  
"Tony could I talk to you."  
  
"Melissa I don't have anything to say to you EVER again."  
  
"Well I just want to say I was sorry for doing that to you yesterday. I know how much you love your wife."  
  
"Thank you. Now could you leave because I have work to do."  
  
"Sure Tony, I talk to you later."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you for driving me down here."  
  
"Your mostly welcome and thank you for having lunch with me."  
  
"Your welcome, well bye and thanks."  
  
He drove off and Jeannie started to walk up to Cape Kennedy when she was walking up she saw Melissa.  
  
"Well hello again."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Stone."  
  
"Oh please call me Melissa and it Jeannie, right."  
  
"Oh yes it is and Melissa if you excuse me I have an appointment with Anthony."  
  
"Well I hope that you enjoyful day Jeannie and tell Tony hello for me."  
  
"Why are you being so nice. You hate me because I have what you want and you know that you never get him."  
  
"I do want Tony but decided not to try."  
  
"Well finally you realize who Tony belongs to."  
  
"I guess I have. Well I have to go. I have another appoinment."  
  
"That too bad."  
  
"Well nice talking to you. Hopefully we get to talk again."  
  
"Yes, I would like that." She was lying thought her teeth. She never want to see this woman again but she knew she would.  
  
"Well bye Jeannie."  
  
"Oh Bye Melissa."  
  
With that Jeannie continue to walk to Tony's office.  
  
~*~  
  
Tony was in his office signing some papers when Jeannie walk through the door.  
  
"Anthony."  
  
"Jeannie, Darling I so glad you here. I thought you was with you mother."  
  
"No Master, that what I want to tell you I know I can't lie to you and I don't want to."  
  
"Well what did you lie about."  
  
"This man came up to the house last night when you was gone and he said that he was an old friend of yours and ask me to lunch today and he said that he didn't want you to know that he was in town because ya wasn't good friend. So I went to lunch with him. But Master, I had a really bad feeling while I was at lunch with him."  
  
"What kind of feeling."  
  
"I do not know precisely. But it was a bad feeling."  
  
"Well who was the man."  
  
"He said that his first name was David. He seem really nice."  
  
"Well I don't know a David. Jeannie are you tell me everything."  
  
"What do you mean? I told you what just happen. Not telling what I said to that black-haired demon outside just a minute ago."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Oh nothing, but they she wasn't going try to get you back. But I really don't believe her."  
  
"Jeannie lets forget about them for awhile and concentrate on us for awhile."  
  
"Anthony the thing I want to say was.."  
  
"Wait Jeannie, I just want to say I was sorry about this morning and I didn't mean nothing I said."  
  
"Master." She went up to him and kiss him and he embrace her and return the kiss and when the kiss broke he was still had her in a brace. "Master the thing I want to say was.." She was cut off again by someone knocking on the door it was Roger Healey.  
  
"Hey ya. Whatup?"  
  
"I don't know I was just try to Anthony something and it seems that nobody wants him to know." She said with angry and she went to window and looks out.  
  
"Hey Roger could you give us a couple of minutes."  
  
"Sure Tony, and Jeannie I sorry ok."  
  
"Oh Major Healey it wasn't your fault."  
  
Roger walks out and Tony goes over to Jeannie and embrace her again.  
  
"Now what was you going to tell me."  
  
"Could we go home and I could tell you there please." Jeannie had got so emotion that Tony had to take her home.  
  
"Ok hold on. Let me go and tell Dr. Bellows. You wait right here."  
  
"Yes Darling."  
  
Tony walk out of the office and Jeannie was there thinking how she could Tony about the children.  
  
~*~  
  
Melissa was at her new house talking to someone on the phone.  
  
"Hey it me. Did you get those picture developed yet?  
  
"I did Melissa but some went wrong."  
  
She heard him saying what was wrong with the pictures.  
  
"WHAT!!! How did she not show up on them."  
  
"I don't know why but she didn't show up."  
  
"Now what am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Melissa."  
  
"Well I think of something. I talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Melissa."  
  
"Bye. Now what am I going to get Tony back?"  
  
~*~  
  
Tony walking toward Dr. Bellows's office. He knocks and there General Stone and Dr. Bellows talking.  
  
"Oh excuse me Dr. Bellows. Could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure Major Nelson, excuse me General."  
  
They walk outside the office.  
  
"Dr. Bellows, Jeannie is in my office crying. She keeps trying to tell me something but everybody keeps interrupting us and she get all emotion and stuff so if I could just take the rest of the afternoon off and take her home and so she can tell me."  
  
"Yes Major, you need to get her home because she didn't look well when she came in."  
  
"Thanks so much Dr. Bellows."  
  
Before Dr. Bellows could say anything Tony was half-way down the hallway. So he walk back in his office.  
  
"There some wierd about him."  
  
"About who Doctor."  
  
"Major Nelson."  
  
"Well I have always thought Tony being stable."  
  
"He settled alot since him and Jeannie got married."  
  
"Well I happy for Tony and for his wife. Do they have any children yet."  
  
"Sadly no not yet but they will."  
  
"Well I have to go. I will talk to you later Doctor."  
  
"Alright General." 


	10. Chapter9

Chapter 9  
  
Tony and Jeannie was just pulling up the driveway. Jeannie gets out and runs in the house. Tony runs after her. When they get inside she just goes into the bedroom and cries.  
  
"Jeannie, will you please tell me what wrong?"  
  
"Anthony, we're going to have..." She was cut off by a knock at the door. "I NEVER GOING GET TO TELL!!!!! She yell and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Who can that be?" Tony said walking to the door and open it up and standing there is Melissa. Jeannie came out of the bathroom and stand behind the door so she could hear.  
  
"Tony, I just came by to tell you that I enjoy talking with you yesterday. Is your wife home."  
  
"Yes. If you don't mind I would like to be with her."  
  
"Alright Tony, I go but what about having lunch with me. You and your wife."  
  
Jeannie came out of the bedroom.  
  
"Anthony, we have another appointment."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what. The thing I was going to tell you."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
"YOU FORGOT!!!! I was just about to tell you before the black-hair-demon came here."  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"Shut up Melissa."  
  
"Jeannie, I'm sorry."  
  
"FORGET IT!!! I go to the doctors MYSELF!!!!!!!  
  
"See what you done Melissa."  
  
"I'm sorry Tony. I just thought we could catch up and let me get to know the girl who stole you away from me."  
  
"Jeannie is my wife. She didn't steal me away from you. We didn't married til 2 years ago."  
  
"Well, that don't mean you didn't married me because of her."  
  
"Melissa, you the one who broke up with me to married Grover."  
  
"I better go. Bye Tony. Bye Jeannie."  
  
Tony slamming the door after her.  
  
"JEANNIE!!!! JEANNIE!!!!! JEANNIE!!!!! Where did you go?  
  
"Up here in the study."  
  
Tony walk up to the study and saw Jeannie packing stuff.  
  
"Why are you packing up my stuff?"  
  
"Well, if you want your children sleeping in the middle of the living room."  
  
"What are you talking about Jeannie?"  
  
"This is what I want to tell you Master. We going to have a baby!!!!!"  
  
"A BABY!!!!"  
  
"Not just one baby but two. I hope you are as excited as I am Master."  
  
"TWO BABIES!!!!" With that Tony fainted. And Jeannie rushed downstairs and got a glass of water. She ran back upstairs and threw on Tony. Tony started to come back. "Jeannie, Did I just hear you say that we are going to have two babies?"  
  
"Yes Master, are you mad?"  
  
"How can I be mad Jeannie?"  
  
"You fainting is a starter."  
  
"I was shock Jeannie. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Master!!!" Tony got off the floor and kiss Jeannie with so much passion and embrace her.  
  
"I can't believe a father to one child but to two children."  
  
"I can not believe either."  
  
"Jeannie, you need rest. (He picks her off the floor and carrying her downstairs to the couch and puts her down and gets her all comfortable.) "Now, Whatever you need let me get. Alright?"  
  
"Yes Master, but you got to remember that I can not use my magic through out the pregnancy. I am powerless. That means that my mother will be pop in and out alot. Do you mind?"  
  
"Of course not, if she going to help you. Hey, what about a doctor. You have to see a doctor. The thing is that you can't see one of our doctors."  
  
"That simple, I just go to my genie doctor over in Baghdad. You can go to if you want?"  
  
"I would love too. I want to be there every step."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you." Tony said kissing Jeannie and we all know where this leads to. 


	11. Chapter10

Chapter 10  
  
Melissa is walking up to her hotel room and a man comes out of the brushes. It's her husband Grover. She was shock to see him.  
  
"Grover, I didn't think you would come to Cocoa Beach."  
  
"Melissa, What are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting away from you. Our marriage as been awful this last couple of months and I wanted to get away from you."  
  
"Well, don't blame me that our marriage as been awful."  
  
"Who else is there to blame?"  
  
"Try your father."  
  
"What my father got to do with it?"  
  
"When he goes somewhere you have to go. Like he coming down to Cocoa Beach to take that new General job down at Cape Kennedy and don't think I know you been trying to get Tony Nelson back. He married now and not up for grabs."  
  
Melissa couldn't say anything. She just stood there in shock. Finally, she got the courage to say something.  
  
"Grover, I..." She didn't say anything else. She just walk into the hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
Roger Healey was walking up to Tony and Jeannie's house. When he got up to the door he didn't knock just let himself in.  
  
"Hey you two."  
  
"Major Healey."  
  
"Hey Roger. What's new?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Anything new with you two?"  
  
"Jeannie, you me to tell him or you?"  
  
"You Master."  
  
"Roger, we going to have a baby but not just one but two."  
  
"You're going to have twins. Oh how wonderful!!!!! This call for a celebration."  
  
"Yes Master, I go and get the glasses and the Champaign."  
  
"NO Jeannie, I told you that I would watch you as much I could and you don't need to be on your feet."  
  
"Yes Master" Tony walk into the kitchen leaving only Jeannie and Roger. "Major Healey, why is my Master being so protected of me. Does he not know that I am capable of taking care of myself?"  
  
"Well, I think Tony is just excited about being a father that he wants to be involved. Heck, I really don't blame him." Tony comes back into the living room with 3 glasses, a bottle of champaign, and a bottle of club soda.  
  
"Here you are Jeannie."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Here Roger."  
  
"Thanks Tony."  
  
"Now, I would like to make an announcement. To my wonderful wife, who I've love for over 7 years, who is carrying my children. I love you Jeannie. To my best friend, who has been there for me and Jeannie for 7 wonderful years, Thanks Buddy." They all drink their drinks.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the hotel. Melissa is making a call.  
  
"Hey Daddy, this is Melissa. You're not going to guess who is here in Cocoa Beach."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Grover, he follow me here. Now, he won't leave."  
  
"Darling, he just wants what's his. He wants his wife."  
  
"But Daddy..."  
  
"No buts about it Melissa. You on your own this time Darling."  
  
In anger Melissa slammed the phone down.  
  
"Well, if nobody is going to help me. I've to do it myself. I'll call Johnny and tell him to go on another date with Jeannie." She called Johnny (David as Jeannie knows him) "Johnny, this is Melissa, I need you to go on another date with Mrs. Nelson."  
  
"Why Melissa?"  
  
"Because while you having lunch, I going to caught me a Major."  
  
"Alright Melissa."  
  
"Thanks." 


	12. Chapter11

Chapter 11  
  
The Next Morning. Jeannie and Tony is sleeping in bed when the alarm clock goes off.  
  
"Master, do you have to get up?"  
  
"Yeah, I really have too."  
  
Tony got up, got his clothes, and headed for the shower.  
  
"Master, you think you could fixed me something to eat? I am getting hungry."  
  
"Sure Darling. What do you want?"  
  
"Bacon and eggs. That sounds good."  
  
"Alright, hold on."  
  
"Ok, I am going to lay back down until it's done."  
  
"Ok Darling." He said as he walk pass her. He gave her a kiss. And Jeannie was back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Tony walks into the kitchen. Talking to himself.  
  
"Now, she wants eggs and bacon. Simple enough." He got out the eggs and bacon. "I better call the base and tell them I'm going to be a little late." He walks over to the telephone and calls NASA. Dr. Bellows picks up.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Bellows here."  
  
"Hello Dr. Bellows, this is Major Nelson. I just call to say that I'm going to be a little late."  
  
"Why Major?"  
  
"Jeannie, she's hungry and she don't feel like cooking it herself and ask me if I would."  
  
"Is she sick?"  
  
"Well, she didn't feel good."  
  
"Be here as soon as you can. We have that meeting this morning."  
  
"Yes Sir. Bye"  
  
"Bye Major."  
  
They both hung up their phones and Tony walk back into the kitchen. He started cooking the bacon. Then he cooks the eggs. While he's waiting Roger Healey drops by.  
  
"Tony, what are you still doing here?"  
  
"I cooking for Jeannie."  
  
"You know we have that meeting this morning."  
  
"Yeah, I call Dr. Bellows awhile ago and told him I was cooking breakfast for Jeannie." Then Jeannie came through the door.  
  
"Hello Darling, your breakfast is almost done."  
  
"OK Sweetheart. Hello Major Healey."  
  
"Hello Jeannie, you sure look pretty this morning."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Well, I better be going. Tony, I see you at the base. Jeannie, I hope you feel better."  
  
"Ok Roger."  
  
"Thank you Major Healey. Bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Roger got into his car and drove off. Back to the kitchen where Tony and Jeannie are.  
  
"Master, I thought on some names for the babies."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If it is a boy, I want to name it after you. And if is a girl, I want to name it Jen."  
  
"I think they are wonderful names."  
  
"Oh Master, just looking at your smile makes me feel better."  
  
"I love you Jeannie and you got to remember that."  
  
"I will Darling."  
  
"Well, I better check your breakfast or it going to be burnt."  
  
"Master, you remember that we have a doctor appoinment tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yea, I remember. I just forgot to tell Dr. Bellows. But, I will. Here you go Darling."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They ate and Tony was about to leave. When Jeannie stopped him.  
  
"Jeannie, I got to go or I'm going to be in trouble with the General."  
  
"First, kiss me goodbye."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" They kiss. They didn't want to let go of each other but knew that they had to. "I will see you tonight Darling."  
  
"Alright, I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Tony got into his car and drove off. Jeannie went back in and shut the door.  
  
"Now, what am I going to do all day long? Well, I could call Mrs. Bellows." So she went over to the phone and call Mrs. Bellows.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Mrs. Bellows, this is Jeannie. I was wondering if you do not have anything to do today. That we could go shopping or to a movie. I hate beening here all by myself all day."  
  
"Sure Jeannie, I would love too. We can go shopping."  
  
"I would love that Mrs. Bellows."  
  
"I pick you up around 10:00. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Yes Mrs Bellows, that will be fine. But, I have to stop by NASA and get some money from Anthony."  
  
"Oh that alright, I don't mind. Coming to thinking about it... so do I. Alright, I be there at 10. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Jeannie hung up the phone and started to get ready. When there was a knock at the door. She didn't know who it could be. And she wasn't fully dressed.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Major Healey, Jeannie open up."  
  
"I can't. I am not fully dressed."  
  
"Well, what do you have on?"  
  
"My slip and my top. What do you want?"  
  
"Tony forgot some paper up in the study and asked me to come by and get them."  
  
"Alright, I stay here in the bedroom and you go up to the study." She goes and unlocks it and runs back into the bedroom.  
  
"Ok Jeannie, are you in the bedroom yet?"  
  
"Yes Major Healey."  
  
Roger comes in and goes up to the study. After awhile Jeannie comes out of the bedroom fully dressed and Roger comes down from the study.  
  
"Find the files you want Major Healey?"  
  
"Yea, where are you going Jeannie?"  
  
"Mrs. Bellows is taking me shopping."  
  
"I think you need to get you some more clothes while you out shopping."  
  
"I know, I did not think I have gain that much weight yet."  
  
"Well, you are carrying twins."  
  
"Yes, I guess you are right."  
  
"I better be getting back to the base."  
  
"I see you later Major Healey."  
  
"Bye Jeannie." 


	13. Chapter12

Chapter 12  
  
Jeannie is finishing getting ready when the door bell rang. So, she went and answer it. And open up to discovered it was David (the man who she had lunch with a few days before).  
  
"Hello Mrs. Nelson."  
  
"Hello David."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"I guess so, but I am expecting somebody else in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Alright." He walks in. "Mrs. Nelson, I was wondering if you would like to have another lunch with me."  
  
"Oh, I do not think that wise. I am married and you lied to me about being a friend of my husband."  
  
"Yes, I did. But, I think your so beautiful and everything."  
  
"Well, I better tell you I am a happily married woman and expecting twins later this year."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know."  
  
"Well, nobody really does. My husband and I just found out that we going to parents."  
  
"I better be going." He said going toward the door.  
  
"Bye David."  
  
"Bye Mrs. Nelson." He said walking out the door and getting in his car and driving off. Jeannie shut the door and finishing getting everything ready.  
  
~*~  
  
Tony and Roger are finishing some test for Dr. Bellows when General Stone and Melissa walk through the door.  
  
"Well Dr. Bellows, I hope that my astronauts are in top shape for the mission that coming up."  
  
"Yes General, they should be. (turning to Melissa) Hello Melissa, it good to see you again."  
  
"It's good to see you again Dr. Bellows."  
  
"General, if you don't mind I would like to call my wife and see how she feeling."  
  
"Anything wrong with her Major?" General asked with concern with Melissa in the back having an evil grin on her face.  
  
"No, actually everything is perfect."  
  
"What do you mean by that Major Nelson?" Dr. Bellows asked.  
  
"I mean that me and Jeannie are going to parents. Jeannie is going to a baby. But, not just one but two babies. She going to have twins."  
  
"Oh Major, how wonderful."  
  
"Yeah Tony, Congratulation." General said shaking Tony's hand.  
  
"Yes Tony, I'm happy for you and Jeannie." Melissa said and gave Tony a little hug. "Daddy, I think I'm going to go. Alright?"  
  
"Alright Darling." She gave her father a peck on the cheek and left.  
  
"Well, I think I going to call Jeannie and see how she was feeling."  
  
"Ok Major." General said. Tony and Roger left and walk down to Tony's office and went in. Tony took off his hat and Roger took a sit across from him. Tony went to call Jeannie. The phone rings and finally Jeannie comes on the other line.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Jeannie."  
  
"Hello Darling, anything wrong."  
  
"No, I was just checking on you this morning. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better since I ate. Mrs. Bellows is taking me shopping any minute now."  
  
"Oh good, remember you can shop for the baby but small things. I want to be with you to get the bigger stuff."  
  
"Alright, I am so excited."  
  
"Me too Darling. Hey, everybody down here is as excited about the babies as we are."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Bellows face lit up."  
  
"What did the black-haired demon had to say?"  
  
"She said she was happy for us. But, I got a feeling that isn't what she feels."  
  
"Probably is not what she feels. But, that David man was here again. And he ask me back on a lunch date. But, I said that was not wise to."  
  
"Good girl. Hey, I was wondering if that man had anything to do with Melissa's plan."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that she been getting that man to take you out and trying to catch you red handed."  
  
Jeannie was looking at her hand.  
  
"Master, my hand is not red."  
  
"Darling, it a figure of speech. It means that like you cheating on me or something."  
  
"Oh, but I would not ever do anything like that."  
  
"I know you wouldn't."  
  
"Well, I have to come down there and get some money."  
  
"Alright, I see you later."  
  
"Ok Darling, I love you and I am so exciting." She said with excitement.  
  
"I love you and I'm so exciting too." He said laughing. He was as exciting about being a parent as Jeannie was. On Jeannie's end of the phone there is a doorbell ringing.  
  
"Darling, the doorbell ringing. I better go. I see you later."  
  
"I see you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye" They hung up. And Jeannie went to the door and answer it. On the other side was Mrs. Bellows.  
  
"Hello Jeannie."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Bellows. Come in. I be ready in a minute."  
  
"Alright Jeannie." Mrs. Bellows came in and noticed Jeannie change in figure and she saw a glow in her face. "Jeannie, have you gain any weight?"  
  
"Yes, well I guess I can tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Well, me and Anthony is going to have a baby but not just one but two."  
  
"Oh Jeannie, you going to have twins."  
  
"Yes, I know. We so exciting about it."  
  
"Well, that mean today we going baby shopping."  
  
"Good, but we got to go and get money from Anthony."  
  
"Alright, lets go." They get their stuff and walk out and got in the car and drove off. 


	14. Chapter13

Chapter 13  
  
Jeannie and Mrs. Bellows are walking up to NASA to who they saw walk out...Melissa. Melissa walk up to them.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Bellows, Jeannie." Melissa said with a grin.  
  
"Hello Melissa." Mrs. Bellows said politely.  
  
"Hello Melissa." Jeannie said looking at her.  
  
"Oh Jeannie, I just heard to good news. Congratulation."  
  
"Thank you. Well, Mrs. Bellows we better get going."  
  
"Yes Jeannie, we better." Mrs. Bellows said looking at Melissa. She could tell Melissa was up to something.  
  
"Lets go." Jeannie said and Mrs. Bellows followed her.  
  
"Jeannie, I would watch her. She seems trouble."  
  
"I know. She been setting up lunch date with this mysterious man for me and I went to one. He came up to the house and said that he was Anthony's friend. But, he did not want Anthony to know about it."  
  
"Well, I would watch her." She said. By this time they was up to Tony's office and went in.  
  
"Hello Darling." Jeannie said.  
  
"Hi Sweetheart. Mrs. Bellows."  
  
"Hello Major, I just heard the good news and congratulation."  
  
"Thank you. I'm so excited about it."  
  
"I'm sure you are."  
  
"Darling, I need some money or a charge card."  
  
"Alright, on hold." While Tony was getting one of his charge card. Dr. Bellows and Roger came through the door.  
  
"Major, I need that report you and Major Healey been working on." Dr. Bellows said not noticing the girls. "Oh hello Darling, Jeannie."  
  
"Hello Darling."  
  
"Hello Dr. Bellows."  
  
"Jeannie, I just heard the good news. Congratulation."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Bellows."  
  
"Alfred, I need some money."  
  
"Amanda, I serious. You have to have money everytime you go out. What do you do with it?"  
  
"I spend it. What else?"  
  
"I don't know. But here is a charge card."  
  
"Thank you Dear."  
  
"Here Jeannie, remember what I said. I want to be with you when we buy the cribs and the big stuff. You can buy some small things. Alright?"  
  
"Yes Darling, I know you want to be there for everything. I promise I will not buy anything big."  
  
"That my girl." He said kissing her.  
  
"Well Jeannie, we better get going."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Bellows, bye Darling, Major Healey, Dr. Bellows."  
  
"Bye Jeannie, Mrs. Bellows." Tony and Roger said.  
  
"Bye Amanda, Jeannie." Dr. Bellows said. Jeannie and Mrs. Bellows left and walk down the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
"Melissa, I'm not going to try to break up a marriage expectly that they are expecting twins."  
  
"Well, I guess I have to do it all by myself."  
  
"I guess you will. Because I QUIT." He said walking out.  
  
"Now, what am I going to do?" She said thinking. "I know I will call somebody to get her away permanently." She said calling someone on the phone.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeannie and Mrs. Bellows are walking down the street looking inside the store.  
  
"Mrs. Bellows, I would like to go and see what they got in there."  
  
"Ok Jeannie." They went inside a baby store.  
  
"Mrs. Bellows, look at this." She said pointing at some baby clothes.  
  
"They're gorgeous Jeannie."  
  
"I am going to get a little girl suit and a little boy suit." She said picking them out. Mrs. Bellows pick some out for her. "Mrs. Bellows I think I am going to look for some maternity clothes. If you do not mind?"  
  
"Oh no, I help you." She said taking Jeannie's arm and leading her to the maternity section. She and Jeannie are looking around and showing each other the clothes they pick out. "Jeannie, you think Tony isn't going to mind you buying all of this."  
  
"Oh no, he said get what I need." Jeannie said at the checkout station. "He so excited about the children. He want to be there every step that it scares me sometimes."  
  
"Ma'ma you total is 42.23." The cashier said to Jeannie. Jeannie hands her the charge card. Then, Mrs. Bellows checkout her stuff.  
  
"Jeannie, why are you scared."  
  
"Because it is all new to me and I just do not know if I am going to be a good mother." Jeannie said as she and Mrs. Bellows walk out and get into the car.  
  
"Jeannie, how can you say that. Of course, you would be a good mother." Mrs. Bellows said backing out and driving on. Until they reached Jeannie's house. Mrs. Bellows help Jeannie with her stuff into the house. "Jeannie, what ever you say. You're going to be a wonderful mother. You've got so much love to give to your children that I don't know how you could."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Bellows."  
  
"Well, I better get home and start cooking Alfred dinner."  
  
"Alright, thank you for taking me shopping today."  
  
"Your welcome Jeannie. I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye Mrs. Bellows." Jeannie said as she watched Mrs. Bellows leave and shut the door and decided to take a little nap before starting dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's in there. I want you to get here and take her back to my hotel room and keep her there until I get there."  
  
"Alright Melissa." He said getting out of her car. Melissa then drove off. The mysterious man walk up to the house and noticed that the door was crack a little so he let himself in. He started at look around before going to the bedroom where he saw Jeannie sleeping so he grabbed Jeannie. Jeannie started to scream.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!! HELP ME!!!!" She scream all the way out to the car. He threw her in and drove off............ 


	15. Chapter 14

Tony come through the front door. Threw his jacket and hat off, the house seem lonely. He was wondering if Jeannie was sleeping so he went in the bedroom and noticed that the bed was not made and knew that wasn't Jeannie. So, he went through the house looking for and calling out her name. Tony was starting to get worried.  
  
"Now, where can she be? Jeannie, Darling where are you? She might still be with Mrs. Bellows. I call over there and see." He went over to the phone and dails The Bellows's phone number. The phone rings til somebody picks it up.  
  
"Hello" Amanda Bellows said on the other line.  
  
"Mrs. Bellows, this is Tony Nelson."  
  
"Hello Major, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Is my wife with you still?"  
  
"No, I drop her off hours ago."  
  
"Where can she be?"  
  
"Major, did she not leave a note or something?"  
  
"No, that what got me worried. I have to find her."  
  
"Do you want us to help you?"  
  
"If you don't mind?"  
  
"Oh no, me and Alfred will be right over."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Bellows."  
  
"Alright, you call Major Healey and we started to look for her."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye Major."  
  
They hang up their phones. On the end with Mrs. Bellows is walk over to where Dr. Bellows is.  
  
"Alfred, Jeannie is missing. Major Nelson just called looking for her. And I think he going out of his mind. So, I said we would help look for her. So, lets go." She said.  
  
"Yes Amanda." He said getting up. They got ready and headed for Tony's.  
  
"LET ME GO!!! I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!" Jeannie said as the man tied her up.  
  
"Well, I got orders to keep you here until..." He got cut off by a woman who came out.  
  
"Until I got here." Melissa said walking toward Jeannie.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"I haven't figure that part of yet."  
  
"Anthony will find me and you're regret for ever doing this to me."  
  
"If he finds you." Melissa said with a evil laugh.  
  
"He will."  
  
"Well, think all you want but he isn't going to find you." Melissa said walking out of the room.  
  
"We will find her Tony." Roger said insuring his friend.  
  
"Where can she be at? She has never done this. I'm afraid that something has happen to her. She has no powers to help her."  
  
"She has no powers?"  
  
"No, since she got pregnant she hasn't."  
  
"Hey, do you think Melissa got anything to do with it?"  
  
"I bet she does, some way she does."  
  
"Amanda, do you see any sign of her?"  
  
"No dear, but we have to find her."  
  
"Ok darling, don't get upset, we'll find her."  
  
"Alright." She said continuing looking around.  
  
"Tony, I'm wondering if the General knows where Melissa is staying at."  
  
"Well, his house is just right ahead."  
  
"Go then." Tony said. "Roger, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Jeannie."  
  
"Hey Tony, we're not losing Jeannie. We're going to find her." Roger said as he pull up to the general's driveway. They got out and went to the door and knock. The General came to the door.  
  
"Well, hello Majors. Come in." He said as he motion them to come in. "What can I do for you two?"  
  
"I'm looking for my wife. When I came home, she wasn't there. She went out with Mrs. Bellows today. She took Jeannie home and she said that Jeannie went to bed and the bed wasn't made like it usually is. I'm wondering if you have seen Melissa today?"  
  
"No Major, I haven't. Why?"  
  
"Well, I not insulting you or Melissa. But, Melissa has been setuping up Jeannie with this mysterious man and I was wondering if Melissa had anything to with my wife disappearing."  
  
"I know about all that and I'm sorry for Melissa's action. I will take ya to her and see. I know somebody that would help to."  
  
"Thank you General, I really appreciate it."  
  
"I know how it feels to lose a wife and expectly when she is having children." General said making a phone call. Somebody picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Grover, this is General Stone. I need your help. Major Nelson wife is missing and I need you to help us find her."  
  
"Certainly, does anybody know where she at?"  
  
"No, but we think Melissa had something to do with it."  
  
"It wouldn't suprise me."  
  
"Well, you me us at Melissa's hotel."  
  
"Alright sir."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye" They hung up the phones. General went back to where the Majors was. 


	16. Chapter 15

"Amanda, let me call Major Nelson, to see if he has find her before we go back out there and look."  
  
"I know Melissa got something with it. I saw it today when she was looking at Jeannie." Amanda said. The phone starts to ring.  
  
"That maybe the Major." Dr. Bellows said as he picks up the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Dr. Bellows, it's Major Nelson. We have a change of plans. We want ya to meet me and Roger at Cocoa Beach Hotel."  
  
"Alright Major." Dr. Bellows said hanging up. "Lets go Amanda."  
  
"Did they find Jeannie?"  
  
"No, but I think your idea about Melissa is what Major Nelson is thinking."  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Jeannie asked. She was so scared.  
  
"Oh Jeannie, that for me to know and you to find out." Melissa said.  
  
"Anthony is going find me. We was talking about how you set me up with the David man."  
  
"Well, that didn't even work. So, I had to do something else."  
  
"He knows that you behind all of this."  
  
"I don't care. The thing is if Tony isn't mine, nobody gets him."  
  
"Like I said before Melissa, you will regret you ever did anything to me. Anthony loves me and since he was with you he has."  
  
"Ok now, the general is going to in there and knock on the door and make Melissa open the door then we going to bust in there and get my wife."  
  
"Alright Tony, me and Grover will go."  
  
"Ok go." Tony said. General Stone and Grover went into the building.  
  
"Ya ready." Tony asked.  
  
"Major, I have to say this. You're so calm. I'm impress Major." Mrs. Bellows said.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Bellows."  
  
"Well Tony, lets go up there and get Jeannie back." Roger said.  
  
"Lets go. I have to have my wife and children." Tony said leading into the hotel.  
  
Melissa is reading a book. Jeannie just stares at her.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Melissa asked.  
  
"I am but you probably poison it."  
  
"Alright, I was just asking." Melissa said going back to her book. Then, there was a knock at the door. "I'm wondering who can it be?" She said getting up and going to the door and open it. "Daddy, Grover, What are you doing here?"  
  
"Melissa, give Tony back his wife. She is Tony's wife and about to be the mother of his children."  
  
"NO Daddy, I going to make her pay." She said as she tries to shut the door but the general and Grover overcome her and push inside. Tony, Roger and the Bellows came running into the room.  
  
"Jeannie." Tony said running to her and untied her and hugging her and all Jeannie could do was hold onto Tony and she was crying.  
  
"Anthony, I thought you would never get here."  
  
"Darling, I love you and I would travel the ends of the worlds to find you."  
  
"I love you too." Jeannie said kissing Tony. "Can we go home?"  
  
"Yes Darling, but hold on." He said getting up and going over to where Melissa was. "Melissa, like I told you before. Jeannie is my wife and she is the mother of my children and she is the only person I would ever love." Tony said going back over to Jeannie and pick her up and carrying her out of there. Roger following behind.  
  
"Melissa, if you don't leave Jeannie or Major Nelson alone, I will make you pay." Amanda Bellows said walking out.  
  
"Goodbye General, Grover." Dr. Bellows said walking behind Amanda.  
  
"Melissa, will you go back to Washington with Grover and leave me alone. You better leave Tony and his wife alone." General Stone said.  
  
"Here you go Darling." Tony said putting Jeannie the convertible car. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes Sweetheart, I just want to go home."  
  
"Alright, Roger get in. Mrs. Bellows, Dr. Bellows thank you so much."  
  
"You're certainly welcome, we love Jeannie and don't want to see her hurt." Mrs. Bellows said. "Well, I think you need to get her home and to bed. She looks exhausted.  
  
"Yeah, I better. Well, I see you in morning Dr. Bellows. Goodnight Mrs. Bellows."  
  
"Oh Major, don't come in until tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Thank you sir." Tony said getting into the car. "You ready Darling."  
  
"Yes, Thank you Mrs. Bellows, Dr. Bellows."  
  
"You're welcome Jeannie." Dr. Bellows said. "Well Amanda, we better go."  
  
"Yes Dear, Bye Jeannie, Major Nelson, Major Healey."  
  
"Bye Amanda." Jeannie said waving. She knew that her and Mrs. Bellows was close. That they were like best friend and she was lucky to have her. Roger started the car and drove off.  
  
The Next Day at NASA.  
  
"Tony, how is Jeannie this morning?"  
  
"She feels better today. She supposed to be on her way down with Mrs. Bellows." Tony said. "We have a doctor appointment this afternoon and her mother suppose to take us."  
  
"Oh, I bet you excite about that."  
  
"You bet I am." Tony said as there a knock at the door. In come Melissa and Grover.  
  
"Hello Tony, Major Healey. I just came by to tell you that I'm going back to Washington with Grover. I'm sorry for what I have done to you and to Jeannie." She said as Jeannie and Mrs. Bellows came in. "Hello Jeannie, Mrs. Bellows, like I was saying, I'm going to Washington and not coming back."  
  
"Well, thank you Melissa." Tony said.  
  
"We better go Melissa or we're going to be miss our plane."  
  
"Alright, Bye Tony, Major Healey, Jeannie, Mrs. Bellows." She said and her and Grover left.  
  
"Well, that was unexpecting." Jeannie said as she goes and sit on Tony's lap.  
  
"Yeah, I thought we was going to have a round 2 with her." Roger said.  
  
"Jeannie, when is your mother suppose to be here?"  
  
"This afternoon, and don't worried we have another 3 hours to our doctor appointment."  
  
"Well Jeannie, I better go and see Alfred then I have a meeting to go to. Are you going to be alright?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Yes Amanda, I be alright since I know that my husband will come and rescue me."  
  
"Bye Jeannie." Amanda said walking out.  
  
"Darling, I can't wait to the babies are born."  
  
"Me either." He said kissing her. That moment her mother pop in.  
  
"Momma!!!" Jeannie said getting off Tony's lap and hugging her mother.  
  
"Jeannie Darling, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes momma, Anthony are you ready?"  
  
"Yes Darling, hey Roger, will you tell Dr. Bellows that we left for her appointment."  
  
"Sure buddy, hope that everything is alright."  
  
"Thanks buddy." Tony said shaking his friend hand. Jeannie's mother than pop them out..... 


	17. Chapter 16 The Final Chapter

The Final Chapter  
  
Jeannie and Tony are over in Baghdad with Jeannie's mother. Jeannie who is about 9 months pregnant and in labor.  
  
"Nurse, my wife is in labor." A panic-stricken Tony said.  
  
"Alright sir, we'll get her back there with Dr. Ahmann."  
  
"Thank you, Jeannie you going to be strong. And remember I love you and you're are my life and I wouldn't give it up for anything."  
  
"I will Darling, I love you." Jeannie said as she kiss Tony. Then, the nurse came and got her to take her to the labor room.  
  
"Well, I can't wait." Tony said as he sit down. He was so nervous and he paced the floor and finally a man came out to where Jeannie's mother and Tony was.  
  
"Major Nelson, your wife just had a baby boy and a baby girl, there both are alright and Jeannie is doing great. She pull through like a soldier."  
  
"When can I see here?"  
  
"In about 30 minutes, but you go and see your children right now, follow me." So, Tony and Jeannie's mother followed the man to where the babies could be seen.  
  
"They're beautiful." Jeannie's Mother said.  
  
"They sure are." Tony said looking at his children. "I like to say thank you, for helping us through these past months. I know Jeannie is grateful and I'm grateful."  
  
"Your welcome, I just glad that she alright and everything."  
  
"Yeah." Tony said looking at the babies.  
  
Tony was heading toward Jeannie's room. When, he open the door he noticed that she was looking at a baby book.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Tony asked.  
  
"Looking for names for our children."  
  
"I thought we had that cover."  
  
"Yeah, but the girl, we only have one name for her."  
  
"Well, what do you want to name her?"  
  
"Jennifer Elizabeth Nelson. And call her Jen for short."  
  
"I love it and I love you." He said kissing her.  
  
"Well, Jennifer Elizabeth Nelson and Anthony Nelson, Jr."  
  
"Our lives are perfect and going to stay perfect."  
  
"Yeah, nothing is going to separate us."  
  
"I love you Jeannie."  
  
"I love you Master." They embrace in a kiss. "I can't wait to get them home and show Amanda."  
  
"You and Mrs. Bellows are becoming close friends."  
  
"Yeah, I am lucky to have her as a friend."  
  
"Well, she lucky to have have a friend like you too." He said kissing her again.  
  
The End 


End file.
